


Grocery Buying (and Maybe a bit of Thievin)

by Lora_Blackmane



Series: Peaches, I Lost the Kid Again AU [2]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Divorce, This is only rated T bc I put a swear, me @ shadowpeach fans: psspsppspspp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Blackmane/pseuds/Lora_Blackmane
Summary: Wukong and Xiaotian find Macaque during a grocery run.
Relationships: Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-eared Macaque/Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King (formerly)
Series: Peaches, I Lost the Kid Again AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981994
Comments: 26
Kudos: 92





	Grocery Buying (and Maybe a bit of Thievin)

Wukong set the box of peach chips into the shopping cart, checking them off his list. Today had been just a _bit_ stressful, it could have been worse. The Laundromat they went to could have had all it's washers explode instead of just one, so Wukong was going to just… count that as a success. The other chores had gone better than that one at least. 

This was actually the last chore of the day, and then Wukong and Xiaotian could go home, play some goofy games and eat a bunch of peach and banana chips-

“Daddy!” Wukong barely stopped himself from crushing the box of crackers within his hand at his son’s excited cry.

He slowly turned towards where his son’s hands were reaching. At the end of the aisle Macaque stood, looking shocked for just a second before smiling. “Hey, kiddo! How have you two been?”

"Good! Me and dad went to the lawn… laundre…" 

"Laundromat, Xiaotian." He turned back to Macaque, "The washer at our house broke yesterday. I'm getting a new one tomorrow, but we needed a specific suit for class ready for tomorrow."

"That stinks, I hate Laundromats. Nothing good to ste- _I mean_ nothing good to talk about! Yeah no one has any good gossip in those places." Macaque quickly backtracked at Wukong's glare before he sidestepped the other disguised immortal to place a hand on his son’s head. He ruffled Xiaotian’s hair with a small smile. 

"Listen Macaque, I'm just trying to get some gro-." 

"Me too, Peaches!" Macaque gestured to the basket he was holding in his other hand. " _Say_ , since we're both here why don't we do our little grocery run together? It's nothing weird - just two guys and their shared son, getting food."

Wukong thought about saying no and leaving him standing there in the aisle…

But when he looked at the joy in his son's eyes at the prospect of Macaque joining them, he lost instantly. 

Wukong softly sighed. "Alright, _fine_. Try not to get us kicked out of here though. This is the only place that lets me buy all their peach chips." 

"Okay, _buddy_ . Come here kiddo!" Macaque swiped Xiaotian from his cart, lifting him up and running towards the back. Wukong used a bit of his powers to catch him before he went too far. "Nope, we _don't_ need anything from back there. C'mon, I want to get this done quickly." 

"What, you got a date with someone?"

"Yes - a big bag of peach chips. Now let's get going!"

Macaque rolled his eyes, but complied and started to follow him. 

They went back to shopping, now with a third party member. Wukong pushed the cart through the aisles, occasionally stopping to grab something and check it off the list, and Macaque either played with Xiaotian or slipped something off the shelf into the basket his tail was holding ~~(when did he let that slip out?)~~. 

Wukong shook his head and grabbed a box of cereal before realizing something. "We only have a few more things left, including his snacks. I think I saw them near the front of the store." 

"What are they?" Wukong opened his mouth to respond-. 

Macaque stuck his head in front of his own, scanning the list in his hand. 

Wukong felt a burst of annoyance… and something he couldn't quite place at the sight of Macaque quietly studying the page in Wukong's hands, his own wrapped tightly around their son.

Wukong spent the next few moments trying to place the emotion until Macaque spoke again. "Yeah! I saw those banana chips near the front - they're doing a sale right now I think… hey, you okay Peaches?" 

Wukong jolted, before putting the list away and starting to walk towards the front. "Yes. Don't ask me a question though if you're just going to shove your face in front of mine next time." 

Wukong realized what he had said just as it left his mouth. 

Macaque didn't even give him time to refute the last part. He chuckled as he walked past Wukong's cart, "I'll keep that in mind, Peaches." 

Bastard. And he smirked as he said it too.

Wukong wanted to throw something at him, but decided it would just be easier to ignore his stupid remark. 

...At least until the next time they met. Then he'd get it. 

He pushed the cart until he was next to Macaque (and maybe shoving a corner of it into his side, by accident of course) and the group traveled to the front of the store.

The banana chips were indeed near the front of the store, next to the camera situated on the main entrance. He placed a few bags into the cart, then started looking over the list to be sure he wasn't forgetting anything that might be on this set of shelves.

"Hey, hey Peaches." Wukong looked up from his list at Macaque's call to see the man lifting their son up to the television. He was smiling goofily at Wukong as Xiaotian curiously looked at the screen in front of him, where a bigger version of his face looked back at him. 

Wukong felt a laugh escape his throat at the strange sight. 

It was a nice reprieve from the stress from the beginning of the day. "Let me have a turn, Mango. You don't get to hog him."

Wukong didn't even notice how willingly Macaque handed Xiaotian over, nor the smile he gave him as he watched Wukong play with their son.

* * *

It took about an hour longer than it should have, but eventually they had everything on his grocery list in the cart. 

The two stood there for a moment, unsure what to say now that they were done.

Wukong spoke first. "So… you want to walk with us to the checkout?" Wukong had a feeling Macaque wasn't planning on paying for his groceries, but he didn't want Xiaotian to know that. 

And apparently Macaque didn't either. " _Actually_ , I have to go to the bathroom first. I'll see ya guys over there, _maybe?_ "

"Alright… see ya then…"

"Bye daddy!"

Macaque waved goodbye to them and headed towards the back again, which Wukong knew wasn't where the bathrooms were. There _was_ however a blind spot where the cameras frequently glitched over there though. A perfect place for a thief to collect his haul and shift into a new form without anyone suspecting. 

Back before Xiaotian was born the two used it every time they came here.

But, that time was behind him.

Wukong walked up to an empty checkout area and started putting the food on the conveyor belt with Xiaotian's excited help, occasionally having to save some more fragile foods from his son. As he worked on this the cashier quickly scanned the groceries, placing them in bags. As he put them in the cart she told him his total. Wukong pulled out his wallet-

"Daddy!" 

Wukong briefly saw the black tiger before he heard the alarms connected to the store's doors go off and the screams of his cashier, who ran into the back before he could hand her the money for his groceries. The slam of the door startled Xiaotian, causing him to cry out and hide his face in Wukong's arm.

Wukong contemplated just walking out with his groceries and the strongest peach flavoured alcohol he could find in this store before remembering he was _trying_ to set a good example for Xiaotian. 

So instead he gently purred and ran a hand through Xiaotian's hair, waiting for another worker to come close enough to hear him and finish his transaction. 

After that was finally done he headed to the car he had bought when Xiaotian had been born, putting the groceries in the back before buckling Xiaotian into his seat. It took him more time than it usually did as his son refused to let go of his arm still. 

It started to rain by the time Wukong turned the car on, getting out of the parking spot to start the journey home. 

The calm, rhythmic tapping of the water hitting the car quickly calmed Xiaotian. He fell asleep by the time they hit the first stoplight, leaving Wukong to his thoughts. He let out a deep breath and started to tap his fingers against the wheel as he sat there. His mind wandered to their meeting with Macaque at the store, and for a moment he wondered if he got home-

Someone knocked on the passenger window of his car. 

Wukong turned to see Macaque holding several grocery bags, giving him a small smirk. He knocked again before pointing downward. Wukong glared at him for a second, but complied - lowering the window just slightly. "Hey, Peaches… you mind if I hitch a ride?" 

Wukong sat there for a moment, contemplating his options. He almost wanted to leave him in the rain… but he knew Xiaotian would have been upset if he found out. 

He unlocked the door. "Get in the back, I don't want to listen to your terrible music."

* * *

The rain was a distant memory by the time they reached the house. 

Wukong unbuckled and turned in his seat so he could see Xiaotian and Macaque. "Ok so-." 

Wukong's sentence died in his throat as he noticed the plush in his son's arms. He was certain that Xiaotian hadn't brought it with them on their chore run, and he hadn't bought him a new plush at the store… which left Macaque stole it with his groceries as the only option. 

...Still, he _should_ technically ask first before he made any assumptions. Just to be fair. “Where did you get that, kid?”

Macaque flinched and turned towards him, opening his mouth to speak-

Xiaotian beat him to it. “Daddy gave me him! He told me to tell you he paid for him. He promised!” Wukong was 90% sure that was a bold faced lie, but he wasn’t going to break Xiaotian’s heart by saying that. 

Instead he shot Macaque a sharp smile as he replied, “That was very good of daddy. We always have to pay for things we get at the store, _right?_ ”

Macaque shot him his own smile, “Yep, totally!” 

Fuckin bold faced liar. 

Wukong kept the smile on his face as he got out and unbuckled his son, setting him down on the ground. “Why don’t you and your new friend go inside while I bring in these groceries, alright Xiaotian?”

“Oh, I’ll help dad! Let me put Flower away first, okay?”

“Alright bud.” Wukong watched as his son ran inside, all but dragging the giant monkey plush with him, before turning to his ex. He picked up a few bags from the back of the car. “So, are you helping as well or not?”

“Nope.” Macaque popped the ‘p’ as he said it, picking up his own bags. “I gotta head home before this stuff goes bad. See ya around, Peaches.”

He rolled his eyes at the old nickname as he turned towards his front door and headed inside. He set the bags on the counter and turned to get the rest of them…

When one bag fell.

Luckily it wasn't a bag with anything that might break, just some peach chips, but Wukong still sighed before he bent down to pick up the spilled groceries. 

As he grabbed one bag, he heard something… metallic hit the tiles. 

He moved the bag out of the way so he could see what might have made the sound. 

A small, plush peach monkey keychain sitting on the ground where the chip bag had been. 

It must have been hidden in the grocery bag. Wukong had a feeling it was one of Macaque's _acquired_ gifts.

He picked it up, wondering if he should just get rid of it…

He sighed before standing up, gently placing it in his pocket as he headed outside.

What could it hurt to keep it?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an apology for making a friend in the MKD read the horrible Lilo and Stitch Twitter rant. Srry again Meech, hope this helps you recover from that terrible rant.
> 
> Also Wukong is just as feral as Macaque can be in this au, hes just toned it down bc he wants Xiaotian to be somewhat less crime doing than them.
> 
> Edit: Due to some amazing jokes in MKD I will be adding another chapter to this 1 story soon.


End file.
